before he cheats
by truegallaghergirl
Summary: it's a songfic on before he cheats by carrie underwood. please review! abandoned
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY BUT I NEEDED TO PUT THIS STORY. IT'S A SONGFIC ON THE SONG BEFORE HE CHEATS BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD. **

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach-blonde tramp and she's probably getting frisky._

I've been going out with Zach for a month now but I know something's going on. I asked Macey, Liz, and bex to help me find out where he goes during our time in town. He tells me he needs to go do something important but I want to know how important it is. "Lets go" I told them. I was finally going to find out what he does. The problem is do I want to know. We put on disguises and we were off.

_Right now he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo_

I told myself he wasn't cheating. That he was just doing some extracurricular activity that he didn't want me to know about but inside I knew the truth. And now that I was looking at him making out with Tina I had proof. You would expect me to cry and scream but I was a spy and spies don't cry. All I did was give them one more look and tell my friends "I've got a plan".

_But he don't know_

I knew what I had to do. I planned it all in my head. I got a bat and some scissors. The girls looked at me as if I was crazy but I didn't care. He broke my heart so I'll break everything else. I went to the parking lot where I found his brand new Porsche. It was cute. I remember the first time he saw it and said that this was the car of his dreams. Well now I'm going to make his dream a nightmare. "Cammie are you sure about this what if he comes back" Liz said. "don't worry he's probably to busy making out with Tina" and oddly enough I said it normally. "now lets get to it"

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive carved my name into his leather seat, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights I slashed a whole in all four tires, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

He got what he deserves. I broke his windows taking out all my rage. I saw Macey scratching hi seats and bex popping the tires. I had such good friends. All of us then took turns jumping on the top with muddy shoes. Man this is probably the funnest thing I've ever done. After the car was practically shreds we took spray cans and wrote all over it. Now it said cheater all over. Hopefully this will tell all the other girls out there that he's not the best boyfriend.

_Right now she's probably singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke_

We made our way to where we saw them while disposing of all our supplies. We went to a little store where we saw them talking. Ugh. I was sorta worried he might recognize me but thankfully he didn't. We all went in the bathroom to change out of our disguises. "You know he was never really that cute" bex said. "Guys don't worry I'm over it you don't have to try to comfort me" and I was right. I didn't need comfort cause he's just another one of those guys that don't deserve to be cried over.

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seat I took a Louis ville slugger to both headlights slashed a whole in all four tires maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

"hi Zach" I said interrupting his little make out session. "Cammie" he said. Wow he actually sounded sorry and that's when the tears came. How could he try to pretend he cared about me, couldn't he just say that he doesn't care about me anymore cause it would make this a lot easier. "cam it's not what it looks like" "yeah than what is it exactly Zach" I said it with such venom it scared me.

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl 'Cause the next time that he cheats Oh, you know it won't be on me_

" and Tina you should be careful with him because even though you helped him cheat, you're still a sister and I don't want you to get hurt like I did" and I actually meant it. Even though she was a complete bitch I don't think anyone deserved this. "don't worry Cammie I know he loves me unlike you" "really let me guess, he said I love you and then kissed you because trust me he doesn't" and with that I left but then realized something "oh I almost forgot, Zach I know you're sorry and you should be but you should know I will never be" I knew he doesn't know what I mean but he soon would. So I turned around and left. After that everything was normal. Zach lost his friends and popularity because everyone heard about what he did. Now all the guys stay away cause they think that by talking to him all the girls will hate them too, and all the girls do is glare at him and Tina of course.

Zach POV

So I just saw the love of my life walk away. How could I have been so stupid but I just couldn't resist Tina. I was so stupid!!!! Wait I wonder what she meant by that she wasn't sorry. "Tina bye" I said trying to run after Cammie but Tina thought differently. "Zachy don't tell me you actually liked her" she said with a disgusted voice. "Yes Tina I loved her and I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life" and after that I really left. I was heading for my car to try and beat her to the academy but then I saw it. "Who the hell did this!!!!?" I said screaming my head off. My car was ruined. No scratch that it was demolished. The tires were broken and it said cheater all over it. The windows were cracked and there were dents everywhere. Then I knew. It was Cammie and her friends. I didn't have to do a fingerprint test to figure that out. Did I really hurt her this much? She would never even think of doing something like this. I know I should be mad at her but I wasn't. I couldn't be. She had done this for a reason. I went inside to see the damage; wow they really went all out. Her name was carved in the leather seat. No it didn't say Cammie it said Gallagher girl. A tear slid down my cheek and I ran as fast as I could. I would get to the Gallagher academy and explain this whole thing. Then Cammie would forgive me and everything will be alright but I knew that it wouldn't be that simple. I entered and the first thing I felt was someone punch my eye. I thought it was bex at first but then looked up and was shocked. It was Mr. Solomon "I told you not to ever hurt her" he said through his teeth. After that little accident no one spoke to me, even Mr. Solomon gave me a death glare every once and a while. Maybe next time I should think before I cheat.

**A/N I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE Tina THE BAD GUY BUT THERE WASN'T ANYONE ELSE.**


	2. Chapter 2

ok i'm sorry if my spelling is bad but i'm using notepad not microsoft word. hope you guys like this chappie!!!!!

zach pov life has been hell!!!!! no one talks to me except jonas and grant but only because we are roommates.  
tina keeps on trying to get me to like her but that will never ever happen. i hate myself for what i did to cammie.  
i dont even know why i did it. i dont care if my life has to be like this forever but i need cammie in my life.  
i've been trying to talk to her but every time i try to even say hi i get tackled by bex and get a threat.  
the last one was that if i ever try to go near cammie again they would cut of my fingers one by one with a saw. scary but ofcourse i wasnt going to stay away. shes the love of my life and there is no way im going to let one mistake ruin my chance.

cammie pov its been a month since the little incident. my friends have been doing everything possible to make me happy but theres no hope of that happening. even though he cheated on me and broke my heart i cant stop thinking of him. i loved him and nothing can change that. i've tried to talk to him but my friends say it's best if i just stay away. i cant even say his name without throwing something. when i'm sad i show it by being angry so i understand why they want me to not see him but i want to see him. i still have alittle bit of hope that we could get back together. i should probably stop thinking about him cause it gives me a headache and i have to go to sleep sometime. i closed my eyes only to see a mental picture of him.

bex pov i hate that little son of a *****!!!!! how could he do that to camie. macey, liz, and i have been trying to help cammie but its impossible. he left her heart in so many pieces that we lost some while trying to pick them up.  
she just isnt the same. i've been trying to keep them away from each other but zach is persistant. i've tackled him and kicked him but he always tries again. maybe some day they can get back together but not now. cammie is too weak for that. i do believe they would be perfect for eachother it just needs time. for now he is the most hated blackthorn boy the world has ever known.

liz pov this last month has been the hardest month ever. cammie has been a wreck and no matter how hard we try we cant fix it.  
i wish we could say some magic words and everything would be fine but its not like that. all we can do now is wait.

macey pov wow this month has been tiring. i cant believe what happened to cammie. i feel so bad for her. zach was the only real person she loved and he was the first that cheated on her.

cammies pov i was woken up by an annoying bex screaming. "cammie wake up now!!!!!" "ughhhhh im up" i hated mornings especially ones that started with bex. she was my best friend but i right now i hate her. we all got up and ready for breakfast. it was just like every morning. we went to sit at our usual table in our usual spots but something seemed different. thats when i noticed that HE wasnt at his table. he was nowhere to be seen. i know i shouldnt care but i was really curious about where he could be.

zach pov so i was finally going to get to talk to cammie. i had the perfect plan planned. i even got grant and jonas to help.  
it seems that the girls had bugged the rooms to make sure they didnt talk to me so they sent me a note via brush pass saying to meet them in the bathroom. thats where our whole plan got started. only one more minute. i was counting off the seconds. 3...2...1 and then the world went black.

so what did you guys think. now that i read over it i think it sucked but i want to know what you guys think. i dont know if i got macey right or zach im alittle unfocused because of things going on at home so sorry and also sorry about the really short liz pov i just dont think she had alot to say but you can be positive that youll be seeing alot more liz pov so dont worry 


End file.
